Lies Maybe Truth,Truth Maybe Lies
by Karma's Slave
Summary: Tricks come to play in so many forms. Slight AU, Contains two major BBS Spoilers.Started out a Drabble but turned into a One-shot, Please Read and Reveiw.


Title: Lies Maybe Truth, Truth Maybe Lies

By Karma's Slave

Warning: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Slight AU, One-Shot

Rated T, for light mature content but not explicit

Warning: this is NOT connected to Kingdom Hearts: Rebirth and Birth by Sleep SPOILERS

Warning 2: how to know when one is inspired by an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

* * *

"Gahh" the woman screamed in pain as her the back of her body was slammed into the ground, her opponent towering over her, his aerial blades in hand, their light reflecting on her skin, shifting her body so that she was now on her side. She rolled away from him to regain some ground while trying to find an advantage for the taking. He swung only blade at her, again she rolled her body away from him. "Aqua focus" she thought to herself. Aqua tried to get up, her body was in still in pain from when Xemnas had taken her body and plowed her into the steel ground of his castle.

As they fight, they move from room to room. Aqua throws one hard punch that sends Xemnas sprawling into the bare room. He laughs; leaping into the air contorting his body to kicking her square in the face.

"My poor old friend oh so lost" he said mockingly as Aqua landed back on the floor. Xemnas landing on his feet, "She's got no home, No one to go back too, you just don't belong anywhere, do you?" the nobody mocked, as he malevolently smirked with his stolen body; His blades disappearing as if he was already declaring victory over this battle.

But this time Aqua is a lot quicker in regaining her footing, slamming him to a nearby wall, "Me, I'm lost? Look at yourself" she said. She's definitely gaining the upper hand, throwing him into the living room of the castle that never was.

"You can't be Terra, and you'll never be a somebody not even a pure heartless, How the hell did you think you could ever fit in" Aqua said, "your mission is to kill anyone who opposes who, but all you've done is track me from within the dark realm, making moon eyes at me. She spoke as her punches grew angry as was she, tired of punching him. Grabbing him by his coat and tossing him aside where is body came in contact with but another wall but farther.

"I'm in love with you" the nobody muttered out, her blue eyes grew wide.

"No you're not, you remember Terra being in love with me, so tell me, again who's screwed up?" she said.

As was she preparing to summon her keyblade, Xemnas took this opportunity to move quickly. He throws her into a wall, punching a hole in it. He slams her to the floor, then pins her there. In her face, "What's your excuse?" She grabs his face, pushes him, by sheer force of adrenaline rush plus strength off of herself. From where she is on the floor, she throws him against the opposite wall, and then flies at him.

Xemnas actually managing to catch Aqua by her body pinning her to the pillar next to him. As she is pinned to the pillar Aqua, trying to kick at her opponent, He laughs. a quick change to her strategy, Aqua actually getting on her arms to move, sending a punch to Xemnas's face and so does Xemnas as he hits Aqua in the face; "I never planned on harming you this much, but I'll make an exception" he said.

"You haven't even come close to hurting me" she retorted still being held down by the nobody as Aqua trying to push him away, Xemnas pushes her back down. Not clear as to how but she manages to spin them around leaving Aqua on top as she now pinned Xemnas to the ground. They breathe heavily, pressed up against each other, "Afraid I'm going to..." Aqua cut him off she kisses him, hard, and as he kisses back.

Still lip locked, they slide down and away from the pillar, slamming into the floor, Xemnas pressing Aqua against the floor. Aqua shoves him way pushing herself off the ground; grabbing him and tossing him to a wall that hadn't been damaged in their battle. Aqua lands upright against Xemnas, restraining him to the wall. She kisses him desperately, angrily.

Still kissing, still standing, some fumbling of a zipper Aqua and Xemnas look at each other, both surprised as they start moving rhythmically. They keep kissing, still rolling, moving in sync, until their own footing gives way. Sending them to crash on the floor Xemnas is on top of Aqua as they continued to kiss, continued to move with each other.

They haven't slowed or missed a single beat...

* * *

The once sleeping figure shot his golden amber eyes wide open as he had come to realize it was all just a dream.

A dream for a nobody

-- --

The End

Author's note: I bet you're wondering if there was a plot or even a point to writing this one-shot. Well honestly I wanted to practice at writing a dark pairing, even if it was ones-sided, to see if it could work as a minor subplot for Kingdom Heart: Rebirth.


End file.
